Recuerdos
by Stein
Summary: Suspencion Temporal Perdio su poder y quieren su alma, tanto se aman que pueden librarse de desconfianzas? Si se pierde a alguien uno se puede volver vengativo TxY/Y
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos 

**By. Rya Reil Miyu**

**Capitulo I. Prologo**

Acabamos de llegar de la escuela y Touya quedo profundamente dormido al acostarse en su cama, esta demasiado cansado, duerme placidamente y lo veo como si fuera un niño pequeño que llega a su casa agotado después de un agitado dìa, pero me entristezco por que se bien que aquella agitada mañana fue solo por estar en la escuela y que se la paso la mayoria del tiempo dormido, como yo antes lo hacia, pasan un par de horas, mas de lo que me imagine debo decir, no despierta y eso me asusta un poco. 

Se acerca la hora para ir al trabajo que compartimos pero mis intentos por despertarlo son en vano, esta vez no creo que asista, se esta haciendo tarde y el lugar esta algo retirado la verdad, ademas no quiero despertarlo pero no tengo otra alternativa, intento nuevamente moverlo pero aun asi no despierta, han pasado varias semanas desde que me entrego sus poderes, desde que sacrifico el poder ver a su madre y ayudar a su hermana por brindar sus poderes a Yue y a mi, acaso aun no se recupera por haber perdido aquel poder?

Eso no puede ser cierto, no, no puedo creer que aun este debil, que este casi sin energia, èl siempre ha sido el fuerte, el resistente a todo, se pondra bien, se que lo hara, tiene que ser asi por que me prometio que estaria a mi lado y se que puedo confiar en èl, siempre ha cumplido con sus promesas y a mi nunca me ha traicionado, me a ayudado en mucho.

Hoy me quedare en su casa a dormir, quiero estar cerca suyo por que no puedo vivir sin èl y estoy preocupado por su estado, después de todo es por mi culpa que esta asi, tan debil y… tan no "èl".

Ya es de noche y entramos a su casa, trabajò después de todo, siempre cumple con sus obligaciones es muy responsable y eso es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de èl, toda la tarde estuve al pendiente, vigilandole, observando de regreso que se estaba durmiendo, otra vez, asi que yo maneje la bicicleta después de dejar la mia en casa.

No cenò nada y yo tampoco, cosa que sorprendio mucho a todos incluso a mi pero me importa mas èl que toda la comida del mundo por deliciosa y tentativa que sea.

Me retrace unos minutos para rechazar la cena y dar las buenas noches a la familia Kinomoto, voy subiendo dirigiendome a la habitación de Touya, un escalofrio me recorre el cuerpo antes de llegar; Cada vez lo siento mas debil, tengo un mal presentimiento, algo que de verdad me asusta mucho, entro en la habitación y lo encuentro recostado boca arriba, parece que le eh despertado, me mira con ternura, una mirada que nadie ha visto, a no ser su familia, pero esta mirada solo esta dirigida a mi, solamente a mi.

Oigo como el auto de su padre se va junto con Sakura que segun me comento iba a quedarse en casa de su amiga Tomoyo y èl se va de viaje por varios dias, voltèo de nuevo a ver a Touya que ya esta totalmente despierto pero con los ojos cerrados, voy por una manta para acomodarla y dormir en el piso, pero soy detenido de mi brazo por una fuerte mano morena, una que me gustaria que recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Ven Yuki, quedate aquí.

-Pero… dormir contigo en la cama? –Que bueno que tenia los ojos cerrados si no hubiera notado el sonrojo de mi rostro.

-Duerme conmigo –Esta cansado.

-Si, solo voy a apagar la luz.

Una vez apagada la luz, me acomodo a su lado y èl se acerca cada vez mas a mi hasta pegar su frente a la mia, me abraza de la cintura delicadamente y yo, algo nervioso le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Yuki… Tengo que decirte que…

-Lo se Touya, lo se, no es necesario que lo digas, ya se lo que sientes.

-Necesito decirlo, aunque lo sepas quiero decirlo.

-Touya… "No, por favor no, no lo digas, si lo haces se que sera como una despedida y no quiero que pase eso, por favor no lo digas"

-Te a… -Le impido continuar sellando sus labios con los mios fuertemente, cuando reacciona al igual que yo a lo que estaba haciendo me separo un poco de èl pero no pasa mucho teimpo cuando siento como acaricia mi mejilla agarrandome del menton y levantando mi rostro para acercarse y besarme tiernamente, yo correspondo feliz, siempre eh soñado con este momento, es como si estuviesemos destinados a estar juntos, a unirnos y ser uno solo, que antes eramos un solo ser que ahora se dividio, incremento la intensidad del beso con un delicioso juego que se dan entre nuestras lenguas, es deliciosa la sensación que me provoca su sabor, lo acerco mas a mi pasando mis brazos por su cuello y el se acerca a mi pegando su cuerpo, de pronto siento como va dirigiendose a mi cuello pero no para acariciarlo sino por otra razon que hizo que me entristeciera.

-Estoy muy cansado Yuki… lo siento… yo… fue un mal dìa, menos por que ahora estoy aquí contigo.

-Lo se, duerme que estare aquí a tu lado cuando despiertes.

Observo como se va quedando dormido, su rostro es tan hermoso, su aroma, todo de èl es perfecto, retiro unos mechones de su rostro y sigo observandolo embelesado, lo amo y se que soy plenamente correspondido asi no se lo haya permitido decirmelo, el sueño empieza a vencerme y quedo profundamente dormido a su lado, ambos abrazados protegiendonos de lo que se convertiria en un prueba de amor que ignorabamos ambos si ibamos a poder superar o no.

Continuara…


	2. Confianza?

**Capitulo 2. Confianza?**

Es uno de los partidos mas importantes para Touya, y puso toda su vida en ello, como buen capitan organizo bien a su equipo y ganaron por gran diferencia, todos aplaudieron y en los vestidores estaban ya al final solos Yuki y él, su conejo lo beso para felicitarlo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que él correspondió sin reservas.

Se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar un ruido, aun había gente ahí? Viendo la figura de su contrincante que lo miraba algo raro, ciertamente poseía una mirada profunda, parecía examinarlo por completo como si deseara su cuerpo, lo que hizo endurecer su mirada viéndolo con frialdad, que pretendía ese capitán?

-Vine a felicitarte Kinomoto Touya –estirándole la mano –muy buen partido

-Gracias –en tono seco y tomando su mano.

-Eres un increíble capitán, la verdad vales la pena en este juego y… -acariciando su mano y sonriéndole

-Gracias, tenemos que irnos si nos permite –alejándose de él

-Ohhh una cosa mas -Se le acerca a un Touya distraído robándole un beso frente al albino sabiendo cuanto le dolería a este ver aquello, y efectivamente Yukito abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que Touya, lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas y no pudiendo aguantar mas salio corriendo sin una dirección fija, a cualquier lugar en donde no estuviera viendo esa escena, pero podía verla en su mente, incrustada ahí como una marca permanente.

Touya al verlo se apresuro a apartar al capitan y dirigirse tan rápido como podía hacia su conejo. El muchacho se quedo observando como el joven moreno trataba de alcanzar a su amante alado.

-Yuki espera! Esto no es lo que parece! …Parece? Que es lo que parece? El fue quien me beso, yo no hice nada…. Eso fue, yo no hice nada, que tonto soy …ahhh Yuki espera… aun estoy cansado… no eh recupera…

Touya cayo inconsciente en el parque mientras que Yukito se detuvo en seco, aunque en ese parque se podía sentir varias presencias habia una en particular que era maligna, unas gigantescas alas aparecieron en su espalda envolviéndolo y dejando ver su verdadera apariencia, un hermoso ser que era encargado de ser el juez de las cartas Clow, un ángel frió que aprendió a volver a amar gracias al hermano de su ama que ahora lo habia traicionado. Sakura también pareció, al parecer sintió la presencia maligna, pero no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano.

Yue y ella se encontraron con que apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque que se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, una lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos como si fueran agujas de energía, clavándose dolorosamente en su piel, perforándolos, Yue protegía a Sakura y Kerberos protegía a ambos con sus alas, pero sus alas empezaron a ceder ante aquellos ataques dañándolos poco a poco y con dolor, cuando vieron como una enorme esfera se acercaba a ellos cerraron los ojos esperando el ataque, pero nada paso, los abrieron lentamente y estuvieron muy confundidos, al parecer aquello solo era una ilusión, pero creada por quien? Cual era el propósito de aquello?

**OOOOOO**

-Ohh…. Sabes… tu alma es muy hermosa, es lo mas puro que eh visto en mucho tiempo…

Una voz que hablaba con inocencia, era suave y calida, relajante al oírla, en donde estaba? Todo estaba muy oscuro a excepción de la tenue luz que aparecía a su izquierda, era un muchacho de cabellos largos casi llegando al suelo, su piel era muy blanca casi o incluso más pálida que la de Yuki, sus ojos de un color negro intenso al igual que su cabello, era alguien muy hermoso. Se levanto con cuidado y pudo ver que aquel ser era un poco mas bajo que el, igual al ángel juez, recordó como este se habia ido llorando y entonces se pregunto en donde estaría.

-Hola –Con un tono de voz y expresión muy infantil e inocente sonrió, aquel muchacho era muy extraño –Mi nombre es Sen, cual es el tuyo? –empezando a abrir los ojos observando fijamente al moreno, que se perdió en esas fosas profundas, aquellos ojos eran hipnotizantes, habia algo en esa mirada que le hacia perderse, cuando se dio cuenta el chico estaba muy cerca suyo y casi besando sus labios, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y sentir cerca suyo aquella piel fría, aquella calidez que emanaba y que hacia una mezcla excitante.

Respondió aquel beso inmediatamente, la pasión dominaba su cuerpo, fue empujándolo hasta topar con una pared, le desamarraba su traje chino mientras Sen le quitaba el saco del uniforme, le desabrochaba la camisa y le quitaba el cinturón introduciendo su mano para acariciar el miembro

-Ahhh –Touya le despojaba de sus ropas y mordia sus hombros agarrando una de sus piernas y colocándola alrededor de su cintura mientras con sus dedos lo iba preparando.

Sen agarraba su espalda con su otra mano acariciándolo y dejándole marcas, se separo un poco viéndolo directamente a los ojos fue cuando Touya le levanto la otra pierna y el albino introdujo el miembro del moreno en una sola embestida, seguían un ritmo rápido y desenfrenado, sus sudorosos cuerpos se golpeaban mezclándose al igual que sus respiraciones, el muchacho de cabello largo se arqueo hasta que su cabeza tocara la pared y Touya aprovecho ese momento para morderle el cuello y succionar para dejar una marca, Sen no se quedo atrás rasgo toda su espalda en el momento del clímax, había sido un encuentro apasionado uno que probablemente ya no se repetiría mas.

El moreno se aparta un poco mareado y se recarga en el albino que poco a poco lo hace que se incline, Touya perdió en conocimiento otra vez, esta cansado, esta confundido, esta extraño y perdido.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar extraño, no reconocía aquel cuarto, no era ni su casa ni la de Yukito, en donde estaba?

-Hola! –Un muchacho con cabello largo y negro al igual que los ojos, le saludaba con un gesto infantil era el mismo muchacho de su sueño? –te quedaste inconciente en el parque y por mas que trate de despertarte no lo conseguía, no faltaba mucho para que lloviese así que tuve que traerte a mi casa, espero que no te halla molestado.

-No… no te preocupes, al contrario, te agradezco por haberme traído, muchas gracias… eh…

-Mitsuji Sen

-Mucho gusto Mitsuji-san yo soy Kinomoto Touya

-Puedo decirte Touya?

-Claro

-Gracias, por favor llámame Sen

Se encontraban disfrutando de la comida preparada por aquel muchacho y conversando y riendo como si conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, Touya aun no se explicaba por que le tenía tanta confianza a ese muchacho como si estuviera con Yukito… Yuki! Tenia que hablar con el, tenia que hacerlo no quería que por culpa del capitán del equipo contrario su amado conejo de la nieve sufriera.

-Ya debo irme a casa, bueno yo… necesito arreglar unas cosas que tengo inconclusas.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Touya

-Esta bien, adiós.

Ambos se despiden con una sonrisa y Touya ve la mirada que el bajo de dirijía, de no ser por que tenia ese fuerte lazo con su conejo lo hubiera besado ahí mismo, sacudió su cabeza y se alejo de ahí dispuesto a hablar con Yukito, fue directo a su casa y al llegar ahí su amado no estaba así que lo espero, pero se hizo de noche y no llegaba cosa que le empezaba a preocupar, hasta que vio a una figura que parecía ser su amigo, y si, era él.

Yukito lo vio a unos cuantos metros de distancia y se detuvo viéndolo directamente a los ojos y con tristeza en ellos –Touya…

-Yuki… Yuki, yo debí hacer algo, perdóname pero me agarro por sorpresa, nunca me imagine que fuera a hacer algo así, sabes que a la única persona a quien podría querer es a ti Yukl, eres quien me saco del sufrimiento y del vació que me dejo Kaho, sabes que te amo.

-Touya… yo… fui un tonto al no confiar en ti, es solo que me dolió demasiado, perdóname, también te amo –Se acerco a Touya sin dejarlo moverse agarro sus manos y se estro para besar sus labios –pasa esta noche junto a mi Touya…

El moreno se sorprendió pero no se negó, ambos entraron a la casa del albino quitándose la ropa que quedaba regada por todo el camino que recorrían mientras no dejaban de besarse, llegaron a la habitación y el conejo empujo al moreno hacia la cama inclinándose sobre él besando y dando pequeños mordiscos en su abdomen, acariciando sus tetillas con la yema de los dedos, como si fuera una textura que nunca antes había sentido.

Subió para rozar sus labios con la mejilla morena mientras una de sus manos blancas tomaba el miembro que poco a poco se ponía erecto y firme, se posiciono sobre el acariciando el miembro de ambos con la mano que ya estaba ahí, soltó los miembros para agarrarse de los hombros de Touya y moverse mas rápido friccionando su miembro con el de su amigo cada vez con más fuerza haciendo que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, el albino recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amante estirando su lengua para lamer su cuello.

Poco después Touya se giro levantándole las piernas a su conejo que ahora le rodeaban la cintura al moreno, lo beso delicadamente mientras su mano se dirigía a la entrada del albino para introducir primero uno y después dos dedos que se movían rápidamente haciendo gemir a Yuki, quien empezaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo que Touya movía sus dedos, introdujo otro despacio y poco a poco aumento la velocidad, cuando Yukito lo atrajo mas para morderle el labio saco sus dedos e introdujo su miembro despacio, se movió rápido, aunque no hubiera querido su control se había perdido, una tras otra, las embestidas eran profundas lo que causaban los gemidos de uno y rugidos del otro, ambos siguieron su ritmo hasta el final, penetrándose tan profundo a la hora del orgasmo que cayeron rendidos al finalizar.

Touya salio del interior de Yukito acariciándolo y cubriendo a ambos con las mantas, dormitando en lo que seria su primera y ultima vez juntos confiando el uno en el otro, amándose como ninguna pareja se amo antes, un ángel durmiendo en los brazos de su amado humano que era seducido por un demonio del que ya era su dueño.

Continuara….

Miau lemmon tras lemmon, me dije que este no iba a tener lemmon no podia tener lemmon kuso, bueno ya que… Gracias

La mascarada: Je! tu quien crees que se haya comportado de manera tonta XD, sigue con tu fic que me gusta mucho, aunque sea traducido no importa mujer, besosssssssssssss

Kykio88: Verdad que si son una ternura espero que este cap siga siendo tierno XD haber que pasa, espero te guste, besosssss


	3. Inevitable

**Capitulo 3. Inevitable**

Despertó en los brazos de su amado, acercaba lentamente su mano a la mejilla morena, no era un sueño, era la realidad, era la perfecta escena que imaginaba todos los días, la toco suavemente agrandando los ojos sin poder respirar… aquella piel caliente que transpiraba el sudor que resbalaba por su cuerpo la noche anterior ahora estaba fría, aquellos zafiros que brillaban al ver los suyos ahora no se abrían… no… no podía pasar eso… que era lo que estaba pasando? Por que? Por que cuando por fin había podido ser feliz al lado de quien tanto amaba… ahora…

-Yukito… -esa voz tan débil…

-No… -lagrimas bañaban la almohada –Touya…

-Yuki… no llores…

-Tou… –ve aquellos ojos celestes que lo observan con una mirada de cansancio pero que en ellos se puede ver aquella calidez… aquel amor… lo abraza escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mojándolo por completo.

-Tranquilo –lo abraza delicadamente –estoy bien… solo necesito dormir un poco, eso es to…

-Touya? –Lo observa como su amante quedo inconciente, su gesto, aquella expresión… Touya estaba desapareciendo… -No desaparecerás, no te perderé… -acercando sus labios a los de su amante.

Inconscientemente hablaba… su voz era otra, sus ojos ahora eran totalmente grises- volveremos a ser un solo ser, no permitiré que te vallas con él, no dejaré que me dejes, no renunciare a lo que me pertenece…

_**OOOOOO**_

Oi… tú eres el muchacho del otro día ne? –Ese sujeto era… apretó sus puños con fuerza, su mirada cambio a una seria al igual que su expresión –Ohh no pongas esa cara…

-Con su permiso están esperándome… -pasando de largo.

-Enserio lo crees? Tu amante esta con un muchacho que ciertamente te lo esta robando… ohhh no espera, creo que ya te lo ha quitado… -sonriendo cruelmente e imaginando la cara que pondría el conejo al saber la realidad de los hechos.

Yukito siguió su paso, no quería creer aquello pero en realidad Touya se estaba alejando de él, aquel nuevo alumno que no tenía mucho de haber llegado se familiarizo demasiado rápido con el frío capitán de Saijou y aunque Touya le había contado que aquel lo había ayudado, no esperaba que lo tratara tan bien, no esperaba que lo tratara como a él.

Los vio juntos bajo aquel cerezo que era SU lugar de ambos, que solo habían compartido ellos solos, ahora Sen estaba muy junto a Touya comiendo del almuerzo que su moreno había preparado, no quiso ir pero Touya le hablo.

-Oi Yuki ven, también hay para ti.

-No tengo mucha hambre Touya, gracias –esto puso en alerta al moreno, algo le pasaba a su conejo, se le acerco preguntándole que sucedía –es solo que me duele un poco el estomago, eso es todo

Touya que lo conocía bien no le creyó nada pero opto por ya no insistir mucho –traigo te caliente, te ayudara con el dolor –agarrándolo del brazo lo jalo hasta en donde estaba Sen, sentándolo y sirviéndole un poco, Yukito desviaba la mirada de Sen que estaba fija en él, eso lo incomodaba como si aquel sujeto conociera su mas profundo secreto y temor.

-Kinomoto! El profesor quiere que le ayudes con unas cosas en el gimnasio.

-Enseguida voy… bueno chicos, regreso en unos momentos.

-Te acompaño Touya.

-No es necesario Yuki, no me tardare, espérame aquí si?

-De acuerdo.

Yuki solo veía como se alejaba su amante, se sentía incomodo al lado de ese chico de cabellos oscuros, ninguna persona le había puesto tan nervioso de no ser Touya, pero a la vez estaba enfadado, molesto por que estaba muy cerca de su koi, por que Touya le trataba tan bien como a él… eso era… sentía celos, unos muy profundos, pero por que? Amaba mucho a Touya y sabia que era plenamente correspondido. Confiaba en Touya no era cierto? Lo amaba tanto como él o no?

-Touya… -volteo a ver al muchacho –él me ah contado muchas cosas, son impresionantes las cosas que ah hecho por ti… en cambio no me ha contado nada de lo que has hecho por él, me pregunto que has hecho por él?

El albino se sorprendió ante eso, más que por que Touya le hubiera contado a alguien sobre ellos, que ese sujeto tuviera razón… Touya había hecho tanto por él, le había entregado sus poderes por lo que ahora seguía débil, y él, no había podido hacer nada aún.

-No has hecho nada verdad? Y ni lo harás, el se esta perdiendo y todo es por ti, por que aunque no te hallas dado cuenta le estas robando energía, aquel ser lunar esta absorbiendo la fuerza que es mas fuerte incluso que la solar, tanto te asusta que aun puedas desaparecer? Por que estas matándolo poco a poco? Por que le haces sufrir de esta forma? Acaso no estas satisfecho?

Yuki tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, se quedaba por momentos sin aire… si eso era cierto… por su culpa Touya estaba… se levanto yéndose rápidamente de aquel lugar evitando todo lo posible a su amante moreno aun si eso le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos a los dos. A la salida se escabullo como pudo para que Touya no lo viera para preguntarle y acompañarle a su casa, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró dando la vuelta en la esquina.

-Que es lo que sucede?

-Yo…

-Vamos! Dímelo Yuki! –agarrándolo del brazo con fuerza.

-No!

Touya no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que su conejo levantaba la voz, y ahora lo había hecho al que era su amante.

-Vete por favor… -en un tono más suave pero estricto.

-No hasta que hablemos bien de esto

-Si estamos así no lograremos nada –subió nuevamente el tono de su voz.

-Pues no hablaremos después me oyes! –se fue enfadado pasando aquel parque que bien pasaban muchas cosas buenas como desgracias a quien se internaba.

Yukito se quedo en el mismo lugar en donde habían discutido, la verdad era que la gente que lo observaba por la pelea no le importaba, su corazón lloraba tanto como sus ojos derramaban lagrimas… se sentía mal, se sentía estúpido, pero sobretodo se sentía inútil, era la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera, era la primera vez que le gritaba a Touya… un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, no era la lluvia que lo estaba mojando por completo, no, era algo que le hacia temblar de miedo.

Corrió en dirección hacía donde el moreno se había ido, sentía que si no hablaba con él en ese momento no podría hacerlo de nuevo, se arrepentiría por siempre, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una fuerte presencia, estaba por otro camino del que se había ido Touya, sin quererlo cayo en un profundo sueño despertando el hermoso ángel plateado, el guardián de la luna.

Yue se dirigió volando lo mas rápido que pudo hacía la presencia, dejando pasar la conversación que debía tener con Touya.

_**OOOOOO**_

Touya golpea un árbol varias veces lastimándose la muñeca haciéndola sangrar, tenía una mezcla de furia y dolor, pero aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no las dejaba correr, era simplemente que no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar.

-Maldición Yuki Por que? Todo esto es una tontería, no te entiendo, no se que s lo que te pasa, no me dices nada, necesito aclarar bien esto, Yuki… es por ti que de nuevo eh vuelto a sentir…

-Kinomoto? Que haces aquí bajo esta lluvia?

-Genial… capitán del equipo contrario… con su permiso debo irme.

-A arreglar las cosas con tu amante?

-Que?... Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Bien lo haz escuchado… el ángel perderá esta vez, no llegaras a salvarlo menos sin tus poderes, no sabes en donde esta, y menos por que estas tan débil, sabes muy bien lo que pasara si te acercas a ese ángel.

-Te equivocas, no es el culpable, yo no debería estar aquí, el aún necesita de una fuente de poder, de una fuente vital y yo aun tengo mis poderes, si estoy débil no es por que el absorba mi poder, es por que alguien mas esta robando mi esencia, mi alma. Tu lo debes de saber a la perfección, por que a mi no me engañas, se bien quien eres y se que ahora estas actuando como señuelo entreteniéndome…. Bien –volteando con furia y lanzándolo lejos –no te funcionara -Se alejo corriendo hacía en donde deberían estar su hermana y aquel ángel guardián.

Ya en lo más profundo de aquel parque se encontró con una oscuridad muy profunda, apenas y podía ver, tropezó con una persona y justo cuando iba a caer fue detenido por un fuerte brazo, uno que ya antes le había ayudado.

_**OOOOOO**_

-Yue, que bueno que llegas, este ser es demasiado extraño, no reconozco su presencia, no dejare que Sakura luche hasta no saberlo bien.

Yue estaba sorprendido, aquella presencia era la de aquel capitán del equipo contrario, aquel sujeto que había besado a Touya, solo de recordar aquello su semblante cambio, ese sujeto debía pagar –pues tendremos que averiguarlo –lanzándose contra aquel ser.

-Yue espera!

Aquella presencia que emanaba de su cuerpo era oscura, y aunque el ángel lo ataco aun cegado por la ira, no pudo herir a ese sujeto, en cambio el otro lanzo al ángel su propia energía derribándolo.

Por momentos quedaron cegados por la intensa luz que surgió de aquel ser, cuando recuperaron la vista cual fue su sorpresa al no ver ahí a nadie, Sakura y Yue reaccionaron antes de que los atacaran, Kerberos salio herido junto con Tomoyo, aquel ataque los había tomado por sorpresa.

-Tomoyo te encuentras bien? –al lado de su amiga

-Si, solo fue una pequeña herida en mi brazo, Kero me protegió.

Sakura vio la herida de su guardián solar, no era profunda pero empezaba a sangran en demasía –Kero…

-No te preocupes por mi Sakura, mejor concéntrate para que no te lastimen.

Sakura y Yue estaban listos para pelear, en ese momento sintieron una fuerte energía sobre su cuerpo, como si la gravedad de la tierra les impidiera moverse, se sentían pesados, y veían con impotencia como aquel ataque iba directamente hacia ellos, Yue trato con todas sus fuerzas de llegar hacia Sakura para protegerla y que no la dañara tanto, si tenía que dar su vida por ella lo haría, su corazón dolió, hubiera querido ver una vez mas a Touya, decirle cuanto lo amaba que las cosas no quedaran así entre los dos… solo quería… quería estar a su lado de nuevo… no se rendiría, sus ropas de desgarraron, sus brazos tenían ahora heridas y marcas por el esfuerzo, pero todo valía la pena, junto toda su energía en aquella flecha que lanzo directo al ataque… viendo como era absorbida dándole mas poder al enemigo… cayo abrazando a su protegida dando la espalda para recibir lo que era inevitable ahora.

_**OOOOOO**_

-Touya, que estas haciendo aquí?

-Sen…… que haces aquí?

-Salí a dar un paseo, que bueno que te encontré –se acerca lentamente al moreno –eres hermoso… -rosa sus labios con los del otro para pegarlos convirtiéndolo en un apasionado beso, acercándolo mas hacia si con su mano en la nuca.

Touya devolvía el beso, se sentía tan bien, era una sensación tan placentera, aquella lengua era exquisita, aquella humedad que acariciaba su propia lengua, en su cuerpo empezaba a sentir el deseo, uno tan intenso como en su sueño… en aquel sueño erótico que tuvo con aquel muchacho… con ese hermoso ser de cabellos largos, de intensa mirada, de piel tan blanca… de nombre Sen…

Abrió sus ojos deteniendo el beso, separándose del albino –Que pasa Touya? Antes no te me resistías…

-T… tu… tu eres el de mi sueño… que es lo que quieres? –cambiando su mirada embelezada a una de furia

-Sueño? –agarrándolo de la nuca, acercándosele al oído –quien te dijo que fue un sueño? Penetraste mi cuerpo, y sin que te dieras cuenta deje mi marca en ti, me perteneces y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, solo me falta destruir al ángel para que el demonio te posea por completo –besando sus labios.

Touya quedo sin habla, lo sospechaba pero nunca se habría imaginado que todo hubiera sido cierto, tenia que apresurarse, tenia que llegar al lado de su ángel, tenia que protegerlo aunque su poder se fuera con su vida, empujo a Sen corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hasta donde sentía la débil fuerza del amo y sirviente de las cartas.

**_OOOOOO_**

El ataque golpeo de lleno su espalda no pudiendo emitir ningún sonido debido al golpe, aquella energía levanto su cuerpo rodeándolo y absorbiendo lo que era su alma y lo que quedaba de poder, todo fue tan rápido, tan fácil, tan perfecto.

Yue vio todo sin poder reaccionar hasta que el cuerpo de su amante toco el suelo con un golpe sonoro –Touya! –yendo hacia el pálido cuerpo del moreno haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos y viera a su hermano inconsciente en brazos de su guardián.

-Hermano –las lágrimas bañaban todo su rostro, su amiga la abrazo con fuerza, el guardián solar estaba sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

La presencia desapareció pero nadie lo noto, todos estaban concentrados en el estado del moreno que por mas que intentaban que reaccionase no lo lograban, Yue se levanto con Touya en brazos volando lo mas rápido que podía hasta el hospital en donde se encontró a Eriol que miraba seriamente la escena.

-Aquí no puede ser, llévalo a mi casa, ahí estará mas seguro, todo esta preparado, date prisa Yue.

**_Continuara…_**

Yo lo dije desde un principio, así que gomenasai sino era lo que se esperaban XD, pero bueno aquí tienen la continuación, si les gusta o si de plano no les gusta pero quieren saber como sigue déjenme saberlo que no soy adivina XD que mas quisiera yo para saber la continuación de este y los demás fics T.T Otra cosa, me perdonaran pero no recuerdo si ese era el nombre de la preparatoria XD así que si estoy mal, alguien corríjame, onegaiiiii, igual el nombre de Kerberos, o como se escriba XD XD

Kykio88: Sen… no, no es el mismo que el capitán pero están relacionados por si no le entienden en este cap, ya veran en el siguiente la personalidad de ambos, o era en los dos siguientes? Bueno aquí esta la continuación, no tarde mucho ne?

Jenny: Gracias por comentar, me haces feliz! Creo que ambas tienen la duda de Sen, ne? Bueno solo les puedo decir que es el malo del fic XD, no, no es cierto, ya veran espero que con este cap le entiendan un poco mas, el otro ya veran lo de las uniones, lo que pertenecia por derecho a quien y bla, bla..

Dudas no aclaradas pues se juntan con las mias XD, gomen pero es la verdad --


End file.
